Pink Pearl
Pink Pearl (Pink Pearl L103) was one of Pink Diamonds closest Pink Pearls, as Pink Pearl says in her owns words. She has been with Pink Diamond and other pearls longer than when the diamond went to colonize earth for the first time. Ever since she saw Pink Diamond shatter with her own eyes, she has gone into hiding as different earth creatures, until she was discovered by Jet, Obsidian, and Topaz. History Pink Pearl (PinkPearlL103) has been one of Pink Diamonds Pearls since 9,340 years ago- 4,000 years before the rebellion started. She was picked by Pink Diamond to be one of her pearls, and was chosen to come to earth with her as well. When Pearl came to earth, she supervised the gems, and gem creation as well. And when she saw Rose Quarz shatter Pink Diamond, she tried to fight. A few years after the shatter, she was caught in a battle against the Crystal gems. Many Hiddenites tried to save her but failed due to the strength of the gem. That's when the captain of the Hiddenites saved her, but got poofed into her gem. She ran away, turning into earth animals to hide. Her first shapeshift was a small beetle. Which succeeded until now, when she was discovered by Jet, Topaz, and Obsidian as a cat. Despite knowing and seeing Pink Diamonds shatter, she is still her biggest follower, and will follow almost every direction White or Blue Diamond will give her in the future, but will not follow Yellow Diamond as she does not believe in her ways of fighting as every answer. Appearance Pink Pearl has light, light pink skin with dark pink hair. She has a magenta shirt that ends where her gem is- her stomach- and a bright pink skirt, with her pants being like a gymnastics outfit, having very short pants. She has leggings that seem broken at the bottom, and is barefoot. Her shirt has no 'fabric' on her shoulders, but is a three cut shirt, which is below her elbow with a fancy design on the end point. She has a 'cape' that looks like the back of birds feathers with diamond shapes that look like they're floating. Her hair is similar in shape to Pink Diamonds hair, but shorter and messier, but longer at the tips. Her pink diamond sign in on the opposite locations of Pink Diamond. Weapons/Abilties Abilties: Regular gem abilities, but is extremely skilled at shape shifting as she has done it for 3,432 years. She can keep it up for a long time, longer than most gems, and knows a lot about it. Tonfas: Her weapon is two Tonfas, which can shoot out projectiles. The tonfas have two blades- one on the back and one on the front, the small one on the back and the big one on the front. Pearl abilities: Like most Pearls, she can store things in her gem. She can also create holograms too. Dodging: She can hide very well, and is good at dodging cause she's been doing that for so long. * Others: Pink Pearl has slight telekinesis like some pearls, as she can move some dirt or sand to show things off like a battle strategy, and sometimes when she focuses hard enough move a little bit of wind, at least enough to blow some light gems away a few inches away. She doesn't always resolve to fighting, but when she does she starts out light but then goes on aggresive as she continues.